


Kézzel írt levelek

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ARCHIVE WARNINGÈRT LÀSD A JEGYZETET A SZTORI VÈGÉN, Alternate Universe - World War II, But mostly angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, már itt van, nem a tél nem közeledeik, pilóta!Cas, tél, ui ez spoilert is tartalmaz
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tél, hó, egy kényelmes fotel, egy könyv, meleg tea, jó társaság és a második világháború.</p><p>~ <a href="http://shellockojamjack.deviantart.com/art/Handwritten-Letters-533695543?ga_submit_new=10%253A1431899426">ÉS ITT EGY RAJZ A FICHEZ</a> ~<br/><strike>*nézd meg, mielőtt elolvasod a ficet*</strike></p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3959038">ENGLISH VERSION</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kézzel írt levelek

**Author's Note:**

> A béta, mint mindig, most is [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/) volt.
> 
> ezt a ficet egyébként még valamikor tavaly írtam...

Tél eleje volt, Anglia, a második világháború idejében. Dean az ajtóban állt, kabátban, sálban egyik kesztyűjét épp a kezére húzta, másikat fogaival szorította.  
\- Mindened megvan? – jött Castiel hangja az emeletről. Kiabálnia sem kellett, a lakás nagyon pici volt. A földszinten mini előszoba, jobbról apró konyha, balról még kisebb fürdő, az emeleten két negyedszoba, titokban egybe nyitva.  
\- Müfhüm.  
\- Iratok?  
\- Affem.  
\- Ha valamit itthon hagysz, fölöslegesen tesszük meg az utat – mondta, miközben letrappolt a lépcsőn. – Ezt fönt hagytad – mutatta fel Dean pár papírját.  
\- Hoppá – nevetett Dean. – Még jó, hogy vagy nekem.  
Castiel szigorúan ránézett, felvette a sálját, nyúlt a kabátjáért és mielőtt Dean kinyitotta volna az ajtót, gyorsan megcsókolta. Elléptek egymástól, Dean kilépett az utcára. Nagy pelyhekben hullott a hó. Castiel gyorsan összehúzta a kabátját, zsebéből kirántott egy kalapot és a fejére húzta. Átkutatta az összes zsebét, majd csalódottan belelehelt átfagyott tenyereibe.  
\- Megint elhagytad?  
\- Nem elhagytam, csak jelen pillanatban nem tudom, hol tartózkodnak.  
\- Vagyis elhagytad… Jobban kéne vigyáznod magadra. Nem veszed komolyan a hideget, ezért vagy mindig beteg.  
\- Nem vagyok mindig beteg.  
\- Haver, a betegséges izéd két lapból áll. Az enyém pár jegyzet egy másik lap hátulján.  
Az út további részén beszélgettek. Páran rájuk köszöntek, szóba elegyedtek velük. Fél órával indulás után megérkeztek a helyi toborzóirodába. Beléptek az ajtón, Cas levette a kalapját, Dean lerázta a hajáról a havat, és köszönt pár haverjának. Castiel csak feszengve állt és szorongatta a kalapját. Amikor valaki bejött, majdnem fellökte őt. Ő bocsánatot kért és eloldalgott a sarokba, egy méretes növény mellé. Soha nem volt társasági lény, csak egyvalakivel jött ki. Dean észrevette, hogy hol van, nem kérdezett semmit, odaállt mellé.  
\- Leadtam a nevünk, majd valamikor szólítanak. –ült le az ácsorgó Castiel mellé és nekidőlt a falnak. – Te nem ülsz le? Egésznap eltarthat. Olyan, mintha mindenki ma jött volna. – nézett szét türelmetlenül a túlzsúfolt váróban.  
\- Nem csodálom. Ma nyitottak. – mondta halkan, s csatlakozott Deanhez.  
Órákkal később végre egy ismerős nevet mondott be a hangszóró.  
\- Dean Winchester!  
\- Na, az én vagyok – vigyorgott Dean. – El ne vessz, amíg nem vagyok itt – tápászkodott fel és majdnem nyomott egy csókot barátja orrára, de még időben rájött, hogy emberek között vannak. Gyors léptekkel bement a kivizsgálóba.  
Hosszú percek múlva tért vissza, egy önelégült mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Úgy látom besoroltak – áll föl Castiel.  
\- Nem mintha lett volna más választásuk. – tartotta papírját a másik arcába – Majd próbálj te is ebbe az osztagba kerülni.  
\- Castiel Milton!  
Az említett összerezzent, majd félénk léptekkel bement a kivizsgálóba.  
Még hosszabb percekkel később jött ki, orrát lógatva. Dean odasietett.  
\- Mi az? Nem az én osztagomba kerültél? Rá se ránts, te úgyis pilóta, én meg közkatona leszek. A külön osztag már nem változtat azon, hogy nem fogunk egymás mellett harcolni. – mosolygott bíztatóan barátjára. Az csalódottan a kezébe adott egy papírt. ’ELUTASÍTVA’ Állt rajta nagy piros betűkkel.  
– Cas én úgy… - Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, Castiel sarkon fordult és elindult haza. Ő állt pár másodpercet, majd utána futott, de nem szólt hozzá. Mivel senkivel se találkoztak útközben, húsz perc alatt hazaértek. Beléptek a lakásba, Dean becsukta az ajtót. Odafordult barátjához és meg akarta törni a több mint húsz perces némaságot, de az megelőzte és kétségbeesetten átölelte. Percekig álltak ölelkezve. A hó elkezdett megolvadni rajtuk és néhol befolyt a kabátjuk alá, de nem törődtek vele. Castiel kibontakozott az ölelésből és csendben bement a konyhába. Dean levette a kabátját, sálját, követte Cast és leült a szoba közelebbi sarkába zsúfolt egyik régi fotelba. Barátja vizet rakott fel forrni és csészéket vett elő. Amíg a víz melegedett levette a kalapját, begyűrte a kabátzsebébe, a sáljával ugyanezt tette, levette a kabátját és lehajította a lépcsőkorlátra. Elkészítette a teáikat lerakta azokat a Dean előtti asztalnak nevezett zsámolyemelvényre és leült Dean ölébe. Pár perc után Cas törte meg a csendet.  
\- Mit fogunk csinálni?  
\- Nem tudom… Próbálkozhatnál újra.  
\- Újra elutasítanának.  
\- De hát profi pilóta vagy! Évek óta repülsz és eddig egy baleseted se volt.  
\- Nem is a dolog ezen részével van bajuk – mondta elkeseredetten.  
\- Hát akkor meg mi? Mi a fenét kifogásolhatnak rajtad? Nálad elhivatottabb, profibb, ügyesebb pilótát nem is találhatnának.  
\- A fizikai részen buktam meg. Túl sokat betegeskedem – suttogta szégyenkezve. – Meg ilyenek.  
\- Elmehetnek a kurva anyjukba – morogta.  
\- Mikor kell menned? – kérdezte félve, s közben belekortyolt a teájába.  
\- Egy hét múlva – kereste a másik tekintetét. – De ha akarod, maradok.  
\- Már jelentkeztél, nem léphetsz vissza. És amúgy is, mindketten akartuk. Legalább te tedd meg.  
\- Megleszel itthon? Egyedül?  
\- Én inkább érted aggódnék.  
\- Miért? – nevetett – Hogy túl sok náci seggét rúgom majd szét és annyi kitüntetést kapok, hogy nem lesz elég az egyenruhámon a hely?  
\- Komolyan mondtam – nézett mélyen a szemébe.  
\- Jó-jó, értve. Vigyázni fogok magamra.

Egy héttel később Dean besorolt. Bár Castiel elkísérte őt a pályaudvarra, még otthon elbúcsúztak. Percekig ölelkeztek és gyengéd búcsúcsókot váltottak. Amikor Castiel megölelte Deant a busznál nehezére esett nem megint percekig ölelni. Szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki az, hogy emberek között nem mutathatta ki, mennyire szerette Deant. Hazafelé leszegett fejjel ment. Amikor belépett a lakásba megszokásból beszólt a konyhába, hogy ’Megjöttem’, de aztán rájött, hogy ez mekkora butaság volt. Csinált magának egy csésze teát és leült a sarokban lévő fotelba. A két fotel közül mindig csak ezt az egyet használták és így, Dean nélkül nagyon fura volt benne ülni. Este egyedül ette meg a vacsoráját, majd korán ágyba bújt. A párnáján érezte Dean illatát, úgy aludt el, hogy azt szorongatta.  
Deannek közben honvágya volt. A vacsora a gimire emlékeztette. A kaja szar volt, az ebédlő pedig nagy, tele beszélgető emberekkel. Sok ismerős arccal találkozott, de valahogy nem találta a helyét. Este, amikor lefeküdt, rájött, hogy tévedett az otthoni ágyával kapcsolatban. Az, ehhez képest vattacukor puhaságú. De ami a legjobban zavarta, az az, hogy új ágya üresnek tűnt Castiel nélkül és – bár a szobán a fél osztaggal kellett osztozkodnia – végtelenül egyedül érezte magát.

Pár héttel később mindkettejüknek új szokásai lettek. Dean engedelmesen követte a feljebbvalói parancsát, néha fogkefével tisztított csempét és időrend szerint élte a napjait. Minden negyedik nap írt levelet Castielnek. Castiel szintén négynaponta írt Deannek levelet. Mivel pilóta munkája megszűnt a háború okozta gyakori légiriadók miatt, keresett egy másik munkát. A szabadban dolgozott, gyakran éjjel. Nem sokat járt haza, mert Dean nélkül a lakást túl üresnek és ijesztően nagynak érezte. Szabadidejét egy parkban töltötte és olvasott. Gyakran elaludt olvasás közben és órákat töltött egy padon aludva. Sokszor gondolt arra is, hogy nemrég ezt a szokását bent, a lakásban, egy kényelmes fotelban, társaságban művelte. De még a legnagyobb fagyok idején se volt hajlandó hazamenni. Mindig csak pár órát töltött otthon. Persze hamar meg is fázott. Azokon a napokon, amikor tudta, hogy levelet fog kapni barátjától mindig már korán kiment a postához és soha nem várta meg, hogy a postás vigye ki neki a levelet. Azok a napok éltették. Először mindig kapkodva kezdett el olvasni, aztán nyugodtságot kényszerített magára és szépen, lassan Dean hangján elolvasta a levelet. Azon a négy napon, amíg újabbat várt vagy százszor újraolvasta a legfrissebbet. Dean nem írt sokat és nem árulhatott el pontos információkat, a kézírása macskakaparásra emlékeztetett, túl őszintén se szabadott volna írnia, mivel sok kézen átjutottak az írásaik, mire hozzájuk értek, de ő erre fittyet hányva – és kihasználva, hogy a Castiel névről senki se tudta, hogy női vagy férfinév – sokszor olyat írt, amitől Castiel elvörösödött. Cas szerette az összes levél összes betűjét. Ő szépen szedett sorokkal, gyöngybetűkkel írt, gyakran oldalakat. Leírta, mit szokott csinálni, mi történt otthon még ezeregy dolgot elmesélt.

Ezt két hónapja csinálták, amikor is Castiel éppen feladta a levelét, majd ájultan esett össze. Kórházba került veszélyesen magas lázzal. Az orvosok megállapították, hogy tüdőgyulladása volt. Kezelésbe vették és igyekeztek levinni a lázát.  
Dean ugyanazon nap gyorsan befejezte a levél írását, majd leadta a postásként is dolgozó katonatársának. Megtudta, hogy bevetésre kell mennie, összeszedte a cuccát és elkészült a megbeszélt időre. Egyedül indult a szokásosnak számító rutin bevetésre.  
Castiel láza nem csökkent,  
Dean kocsija ráhajtott egy taposóaknára.  
Leveleik pár nappal később, céltalanul érkeztek meg oda, ahova eddig kellett. Örökké elolvasatlanok maradtak.

**Author's Note:**

> **~ARCHIVE WARNINGS~**
> 
> -főszereplő halála
> 
> **~o~**


End file.
